Tormenta de arena en un día soleado
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Todos pueden sentir celos, pero... ¿Hinata también? Este fic es parte del Reto: CELOS [Foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas] ¿Review? -Me gustan las opiniones y críticas- :)


_Este fic participa en el **Reto: CELOS**_

* * *

 _Como actividad dentro del foro: **La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a  Kishimoto Masashi-san_

 _Notas de autora al final del escrito._

 ** _¡DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!_**

* * *

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :  
_**

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · :  
_**

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _:  
_**

 ** _: · : · : · :  
_**

 ** _:_**

 _ **Tormenta de arena en un día soleado**_

 ** _:_**

 ** _: · : · : · :  
_**

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · :  
_**

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · :  
_**

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

* * *

 _¡Allí... allí está Naruto-kun!_

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

Hinata estaba pendiente de cada movimiento realizado por el Uzumaki. Llevó sus  
manos cerca de su pecho,sintiendo angustia por su amado, hasta que un ataque  
inesperado de Madara va directo al rubio.

Detenido por la impenetrable defensa del muchacho de cabellera rojiza, nacido en el país  
del Viento. Hinata contuvo la respiración cuando creyó que Gaara no alcanzaría a llegar  
para ayudar a su primer y único amor.

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

 _Él está dando su vida por todos nosotros con tanto coraje y determinación; siempre a sido así. Ni... ni la lucha a muerte cambia su mirada llena de confianza en sí mismo. Como quisiera estar a su lado, pero... pero yo... Quien lo salva es Gaara-san._

 _¿En qué momento Gaara-san se volvió amigo de Naruto-kun?_

 _¿Cómo logró que lo reconociera?_

 _Bueno, Gaara-san debe ser muy fuerte para ser el Kage de Sunagakure._

 _Aún así... Yo... yo no sé por qué siento este ardor en el interior de mi estómago, acompañado de una mirada fija en Kazekage-sama._

 _Quizá sea el desarrollo de la batalla y el ambiente de preocupación que todos los shinobi estamos viviendo, lo que provoca esta sensación dentro de mi cuerpo, pero esto... Mis venas arden sólo con ver el desempeño en batalla de Gaara-san para salvar a Naruto-kun._

 _Puede ser que... ¿que yo esté celosa de Gaara-san?_

 _¡Imposible!_

 _Aunque... estar aquí, sólo observando me... me hace sentir una carga para Naruto-kun. T-tal vez si ocupara el lugar de Gaara-san yo... yo sería más útil para Naruto-kun. Si tuviera una habilidad de combate a distancia, como la de Kazekage-sama, podría ser yo quien lo ayude en batalla._

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

La Hyuga expulsó aire por sus finos labios al reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

 _¡Q-qué cosas pienso!_

 _¡N-no es momento para creer cosas como estas!_

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se concentró en mantener su doujutsu  
activo; informando la situación.

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

 _¡No! ¿Qué diría mi padre si... si se enterara que su primogénita siente ce... ce... celos?_

 _¿Q-qué diría Neji-niisan si... si me escuchara pensar que es mejor tener una habilidad a distancia, que la de nuestro clan?_

 _Esto sería... sería aún más deshonroso de lo que hice hace tiempo..._

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

Hinata vuelve a mirar a Gaara con una sonrisa interna y sus cejas juntas en el centro de su rostro.

 ** _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : ·_ _: · : · : · : · : · : · : · : · :_**

 _P-pero... pero un día seré YO quien luche a su lado, hombro a hombro, con mis propias habilidades. Ese día, seré valiosa como lo es ahora Gaara-san. ¡S-sólo espera un poco, Naruto-kun!_

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Pues... Espero y esté apegado a lo cannon y al hilo de la historia ninja, porque no... pues, a veces me equivoco :P_

 _Pensar que Hinata esté celosa es algo que no cruzó mi cabeza hasta que la escogí en el reto y debo decir que es complicado, porque... no es que una persona tímida no pueda sentir celos, es sólo que imaginar que HINATA sienta celos, para mí es impensable :D :v_

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel... ¡RECICLADO!_**


End file.
